


all that matters

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: Episode 99, F/M, First Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: On the day of Karwa Chauth, Vansh and Riddhima finally accept each other as husband and wife.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania
Kudos: 6





	all that matters

Lowering his head, Vansh spoke lowly into Riddhima’s ear, “Aur tum bhi aadat daal lo.” He played with a strand of her loose hair. “Mujhe yeh aise hi pasand hai.”

Riddhima looked up at him with her doe-like eyes, and his heart skipped a beat. He shifted his eyes to a strand of hair that was hanging loose against her face and gently played with it. He smiled when blushing, Riddhima lowered her head. His eyes traveled to her plump pink lips and he wanted nothing more than to kiss them right then and there.

When she lifted her head to look up at him, there was a small smile gracing her beautiful face. He traced the outline of her face with a finger and she lowered her eyes again. Her lips however, parted and enticed him even more. He leaned down to kiss her, but she looked the other way at the last moment. His lips pressed against her cheek instead. He didn’t mind it though. The fact that he was touching her skin at all was more than enough to intoxicate him.

He brushed her hair over shoulder and his eyes roamed over the bare skin. If not her lips, maybe she’ll allow him to kiss her there. He bent his head and kissed her against the neck. Her throat moved as she swallowed. His eyes traveled down her throat to her collarbone and his breath hitched. There, half hidden by her mangalsutra, was a cute little black mole. He leaned to kiss it but Riddhima once again moved away.

She fiddled with the sides of her kurti, and licked the lips that he wanted to taste.

“Vansh, humein sona chahiye. Sargi ke liye jaldi bhi uth na hai.” She excused herself with a slight fumble to her words.

Giving her a silent nod, Vansh got into bed. He watched as she picked up the several jewelry sets from her side of the bed and placed them away in the cupboard. His eyes continued to linger on her as she made her way back to the bed. Turning off the lights, she got under the covers, and Vansh continued to stare at her.

Day by day, little moments like these were making it difficult for him to stay away from her. He knew there were a lot of issues in their relationship but he truly believed they were heading in the right direction. Tomorrow being the day of Karwa Chauth further backed his thinking. Personally, he may not believe in the concept of starving oneself to prove their love, but Riddhima did. She was willing to stay hungry all day in the belief that his life may be prolonged. How could he possibly deny or reject the sentiments that came along with that?

He traced a finger over the side of her face and she smiled again. Even though it was dark in the room, he saw the hand she had extended out in the vast space between them. He placed his hand in hers and felt the softness of her palm.

Tomorrow, with the breaking of their mutual fast, they will start their relationship anew. This space that exists between them right now, he’ll be sure to erase them forever.

* * *

Vansh smiled while one of his business associates rattled away about the profits their company had made in the last quarter. He really didn’t care much for it at the moment. His eyes kept drifting over to his wife who was merrily chatting away with all the other wives who had been invited over.

Vansh didn’t really understand the point of hosting a Karwa Chauth party but Ishani had insisted on it, and then with Chachi and Daadi voicing their approval as well, he couldn’t really find a reason to say no. Besides, it would be a good way for Riddhima to branch out and feel more comfortable in her married life.

Their fasts had long been broken and they had already eaten their meals. Vansh was now just waiting for when the guests would leave and he could finally spend some time with his wife.

Vansh directed his eyes towards her again and for surely not the last time tonight, they widened. One of the elderly women had rested her hand on Riddhima’s shoulder while she laughed, and Vansh felt this indescribable acute rage come over him. How dare she touch his wife like that? So what if she’s old enough to be his mother’s age? That doesn’t give her the right to be so cozy and comfortable with his Riddhima. Who the hell was she anyways?

“Do you all want some coffee?” Vansh abruptly asked, surprising the circle of men around him. “I think you all need some. Especially you Gautam, you’re practically falling asleep in your seat. I’ll go bring some right away.”

Before anyone could question his behavior, Vansh briskly walked over to the circle of women that his wife was a part of.

“Yeh kya hai Riddhima?” She looked up at him surprised. “Sab ko coffee nahi pilayi? Tumhe pilani chahiye na.” Riddhima fumbled over her words, but Vansh carried on. “Aur tum vaise bhi itni achi coffee banati ho, sab ko pilani chahiye. Aunty, aap peeyenge na aap ke toh hosh hi udh jayenge.” Vansh told the older woman who had touched his wife.

“Aunty!” The older woman protested in an accent that was an obvious attempt of making herself sound posh. “How dare you call me an aunty!” She turned to the other woman beside her, and asked, “Do I look like an aunty to you?”

Vansh rolled his eyes. He removed her hand from Riddhima’s shoulder, and made his wife stand up.

“Vansh!” She hissed, grabbing his wrist. “Yeh kya kar rahe ho?”

“Kahan le jaa re ho isse?” One of the other ladies asked.

“Coffee!” Was the only loud response Vansh gave them as he led Riddhima away from everyone.

“Vansh, yeh kahan le jaa rahe ho?” Riddhima asked as he took her towards the poolside, rather than the kitchen. “Pool mein kaunsi coffee banti hai?”

Vansh twirled her around and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her doe-like eyes widened, and her breath was released shakily.

“Tumne usse chune kaise diya?” He asked.

“Kisse?”

“Wahi, Mrs. Wanna Be London Wali.” Vansh replied, his eyes raking over her face.

“Vansh, sirf haath hi toh lagaya tha.” She answered calmly.

“Sirf haath?” He asked pointedly.

He traced a finger over her shoulder and Riddhima shivered. Her eyes lowered to his appendage and watched how his finger continued to travel down her arm.

“Mere sivaye tumhe haath lagana toh kya, koi chu ne ki soch bhi nahi sakta.” He spoke in a low voice.

Her eyes widened and lips parted. “Vansh.”

He lightly touched her bottom lip and leaned his head forward to kiss her. She raised a hand between them and his lips made contact with the insides of her fingers.

“Vansh, mujhe tumse kuch kehna hai.” She told him worriedly. “Mere past ke baare mein-”

“Shh,” He placed a finger over her lips. “Iss khubsurat pal ko kaise barbaad mat karo Riddhima. Tumhare past mein jo kuch bhi hua, jo koi bhi tha, I don’t care.” He cupped her face. “Mujhe sirf humare aaj aur future se matlab hai.” He lightly rubbed his thumbs against her cheeks. “Sab kuch bhula kar, let’s just start afresh.”

“But agar mera past tumhare saamne kara ho kar aa gaya, toh?” Her eyes glistened. “Tum mujh par ilzaam toh nahi la gaoge, ki meine tumse kuch chupaya?”

“Agar mein tumse khud ke raha hoon ki I’m not interested, toh ilzaam lagane ki baat kahan se hui?” He asked with a soft smile.

“Agar sach saamne aaya, tum mujhse nafrat toh nahi karoge?” A tear fell down her cheek.

Vansh leaned down to capture it between his lips. “In the short time that I’ve gotten to know you Riddhima, I know only one true thing about us. Mar jaunga, but tumse nafrat kabhi nahi kar paunga.”

Riddhima placed her hand over his lips. “Aaj hi tumhari lambi umar ki duaein maangi hai. Aur tum aisi baat kar rahe ho.” A couple more tears fell over. “Marne ki baat phir kabhi mat karna Vansh.” Hugging him, she told him insistently, “Mere hote hue tumhe kuch nahi ho sakta.”

Vansh hugged her back, and teasingly asked. “Aisa bhi kya kar lo gi?”

“Tum par har hamle ke samne dhal ban kar kari ho jaungi. Jaise meine pehle goli khayi thi, phir se khaa lungi.”

Vansh lifted her head and furiously shook his own. “Aaj bol diya phir kabhi mat kehna. Tumhe  _ kuch nahi _ hoga.”

He refused to even entertain such a thought. Seeing her on the operating table had ripped a whole in his heart that he hadn’t thought was possible. Every second that had passed wherein she fought for her life, it was as if he had been fighting for his own. He would  _ never _ allow such a situation to arise where she would have to be that vulnerable ever again.

Riddhima raised her palm upwards before him. “Phir wada karo. Na tum marne ki baat karoge, aur nahi mein.”

Vansh smiled. Rather than putting his hand in hers, he leaned down to kiss her on the lips.

When he pulled away, he told her, “I promise.”

A small smile graced her lips, and Vansh was absolutely certain he had never met a woman more beautiful than her. He leaned down to kiss her again and was amazed by how supple her lips were. Her lip gloss tasted of strawberries and Vansh didn’t quite like the stickiness of it. He would much rather prefer to kiss her lips without it being coated with products. He coaxed his tongue over her lips until she parted them and Vansh entered her with a deep moan. Her hands came to rest on his chest and clutch the cloth of his kurta. Oh how he wished it had been his skin she was touching instead.

His fingers pressed harder against her waist and pulled her closer to his chest. When he broke the kiss, Vansh couldn’t help but pant. He had never felt more intoxicated by a kiss before. Was it truly just the kiss itself or the fact that he was finally getting to touch the woman he had started to crave with every fiber of his being?

He softly kissed her lips again and Riddhima’s hands slid over his chest to loop themselves around his neck. They went over his nape and buried themselves in the back of his head. Vansh further coiled his arms around her lower back.

This time when they broke their kiss, they rested their foreheads against each other. But Vansh couldn’t keep himself away for too long. These little kisses, no matter how hot they were, weren’t enough to satiate his thirst for her. With a slight tilt to his head, he began pulling her earrings out of her ears. They remained on her person though due to them being attached to the gajra on her bun.

Slightly miffed, he turned Riddhima around and began detaching the gajra from her bun. The fragrance from the jasmine flowers wafted over to him and Vansh felt like he was being slowly consumed. He supposed that’s what Riddhima had slowly been doing ever since they first met.

He looked at the gajra curiously in his hand. Such delicate white little flowers and yet the power they held was otherworldly. He put them aside on one of the small tables and returned his attention back to her head. There were many pins and clips attached to her hair and they irritated him. Was it truly necessary to wear so many? No matter. He’ll get rid of every single pesky one.

“Ouch!” Riddhima yelped when he accidentally pulled at the roots of her hair.

“Sorry!” He immediately apologized with raised hands.

With a small frown on her face, Riddhima reached behind her head and began removing all the pins she had inserted. As she did so, Vansh ran his eyes over her back. His pupils dilated greatly when they took in all the bare skin. The only thing in his way was a slender piece of cloth that kept her blouse hooked together. All he had to do was pull the small hooks apart and then she would be one step closer to being completely his.

Vansh ran a finger over the naked skin above her slender blouse and Riddhima flinched under his touch. The muscles in her back shifted and Vansh wanted to see it happen again. He ran his finger down her spine and she not only trembled for him, but gave an absolutely delicious gasp. He hooked his finger into her blouse and tugged at it. She moved back towards him and Vansh raised his hands over to her bun. With a single pull he loosened her hair and watched in mesmerization as they cascaded down over her back. He gently pulled the strands apart and allowed himself a moment to feel how soft and smooth they were.

Riddhima took a step back until she hit his chest. She lifted her head to look up at him and Vansh smiled back at her. She fit absolutely perfectly against him. She closed her eyes and smiled as if she were being washed over with peace.

Vansh leaned his head down and gently touched her lips.

“Riddhima, will you be mine tonight?” He asked with a rapidly beating heart.

Riddhima opened her eyes and turned around to look at him with immense surprise. For a brief moment, he wondered if he overstepped his place. Was he taking things too fast?

His worries were alleviated when she rested her hands against his chest and gently kissed him on the lips.

“Will you be mine every night?” She quietly asked with the same apprehension he had.

With his wide grin, her worries were washed away as well. Nodding, he snaked his arms around her waist once more and brought her in for another deeply heated kiss. His hands had reached up towards her blouse when she broke away from the kiss and stopped his hands.

“Vansh, yahan?” She looked around the poolside. “Ghar mein itne saare mehmaan hai. Koi bhi aa sakta hai.”

Vansh rolled his eyes, frustrated.

“Then let’s go to the room.” He was leading her by the hand when she stopped him again.

“Vansh!” She pulled on his hand. “Sab lobby mein baithe hai. Upar kaise jayenge?”

Vansh looked up at the ceiling, and thought about how he had to sneak around his own home in order to have sex with his wife.

Riddhima walked over to him and slid her arms up his back. “Itna intezaar kiya hai, thoda sa aur kar lo?” She asked with a teasing smile.

Vansh looked down at her and poked the corner of her mouth. “Itna intezaar kiya hai, issi liye aur nahi karna chahta.”

Riddhima’s smile slowly softened and she dragged her eyes down to his lips. Vansh noticed her eyes glistened again. Before he could ask what was on her mind, she pulled his head down for a kiss. It was soft, and the way she pressed her lips against him made him feel like she was trying to convey something that mere words couldn’t. He gently massaged his fingers against the side of her waist to soothe whatever worries her mind may have conjured.

When they parted, he locked his hands around her lower back, and suggested, “Let’s just stay here.”

“Aur guests?”

Vansh rolled his eyes. “Tumhe guests ki kuch zyada hi parva hai. Apne pati par bhi toh thoda dhyaan rakh lo.”

“Oh really?” She asked teasingly. “Aur mere pyaare pati ko aisa kya chahiye jo woh khud handle nahi kar sakta?”

Vansh purposely drifted his eyes from down her face to her cleavage. When that very same chest began rising and falling, he raised his eyes again, and saw her heated cheeks.

Leaning down, he whispered into her ear, “Mujhe meri biwi chahiye.”

Riddhima shivered at his confession. He kissed her cheek and she closed her eyes. He continued to press kisses alongside her jaw and soon enough Riddhima’s worries about someone seeing them washed away.

His arms still locked around her, Vansh lifted her and walked forward until Riddhima’s back hit the wall.

“This is so much better.” She smiled against his lips.

“Acha?” He asked over a kiss.

Nodding, she chuckled, “Ab hum dono ki gardan nahi dukhe gi.”

Vansh laughed and kissed her again.

Minutes must have dissolved into hours. At least that’s how long it felt like to Vansh. Oddly, he didn’t mind it. Especially now that the shiny lip gloss was wiped off of her lips, Vansh found that he could kiss her for hours on end without getting tired. He still wanted to have sex with her, but given how slowly their lips moved against each other, he began to wonder if Riddhima wanted the same. Was she okay with just kissing each other tonight?

His fingers dug into her waist and she gave a small yelp.

“Kya hua?” She asked with a slight scrunch of her eyebrows.

“Let’s go upstairs now.” He spoke hotly against her skin.

“Sab chale ge kya?”

“I don’t care.” He kissed the underside of her jaw. “I want you now.”

Riddhima leaned her head back to reveal more of her glorious neck. Vansh laid more hot kisses against it.

Not able to handle himself anymore, Vansh swooped her body so that he was carrying her. One arm around his neck and the other lightly resting against his chest, Riddhima stared up at him with wide, anticipating eyes. Vansh smiled back at her as he led them towards their bedroom.

By the time they reached the lobby, Vansh was pleased to see there wasn’t a single person in sight. Part of him was miffed upon thinking how much time may have been wasted. They could have been in their bedroom far sooner.

Riddhima opened the door and the minute they stepped inside, they were surprised to see it decorated with heart shaped balloons, floral arrangements, and scented lit candles. Vansh pursed his lips. What if a fire had broken out because of the candles?

He closed the door behind them with his foot and Riddhima locked it. He gently placed Riddhima on the rose petal covered bed and left to make sure all the windows were properly secured and the thick curtains were properly draped over them.

Turning around, he slowly approached Riddhima. Seated on the bed, timidly waiting for him to shower the love he had been gradually accumulating for her. He sat on the bed and cupping one side of her face, he kissed her to make her feel comfortable again. It was much more insistent than the other times. His own passion for her was visibly coming through, but he couldn’t really tell with Riddhima. She was kissing him back but there seemed to be a hint of nervousness too. Did she not want to have sex tonight?

Breaking the kiss, Vansh rubbed her swollen lips with his thumb. “Do you want me Riddhima?” He asked in a low voice.

She nodded her head.

Vansh pulled back and undid the very top button on his kurta. Riddhima’s eyes slightly widened as if the reality of what they were about to do was finally starting to settle in. He undid the next button and her eyes traveled down along with it. He opened the remaining buttons and Riddhima ran a finger down the exposed skin. The single stripe down, set his skin ablaze.

He pulled her in for another heated kiss. He was mighty pleased when Riddhima took the initiative of removing his kurta for him. She breathed heavily as she took in his naked torso. She lightly ran her fingers over his chest as if she was unsure if she was even allowed to do so. Vansh helped her to press her entire palm against his chest. He held it for a few seconds so that she could lose her nerves when it came to touching him.

He kissed her again in the hopes it would further assist her into becoming comfortable. Vansh reached behind her to unhook her green blouse and Riddhima broke the kiss, startled. She licked her lips, bit down on her bottom lip, kept her head lowered and refrained from meeting his eyes.

“Kya hua?” He gently asked.

Riddhima shifted in her spot, and when she looked up at him, her nervousness shone fully through.

“Woh Vansh,” Her eyes glistened, “m-meine kabhi…”

She looked the other way in the attempt to hide her tears. Vansh silently admonished himself. He should have taken things slow from the beginning. He didn’t want her to feel guilty now for not being able to get through with it.

He gently picked up one hand that was resting on her lap.

“That’s okay Riddhima. We don’t need to rush through anything. We’ll just take things slowly. If there’s anything you don’t want to do, just let me know and we won’t.”

Riddhima stared at him for a long few seconds before she nodded. They kissed again and Vansh slowly slid the blouse off of her. Trembling, her hands immediately went up to cover her chest.

“It’s okay Riddhima.”

Her criss crossed arms pressed even tighter against her chest.

“Talk to me. What are you feeling?”

“Scared.”

“Why?”

Her watery eyes looked up at him, and her voice slightly broke. “What if you don’t like me?”

Vansh immediately shook his head. “Why would you think I don’t like you?” 

She slightly shrugged her shoulders. “What if I’m not your type?”

“Type?” He asked, confused.

“Tumhe toh obviously experience hoga. What if I do something that you don’t like? Or don’t do something that you do like? Or what if you just don’t like the way I look?” The further she questioned, the more her heavy tears fell out.

“Hey, hey,” He shushed her, swiping his thumbs across her wet cheeks. “Don’t think like that. Meine kaha tha na. The past is in the past, we’re not going to think about it.”

“Na soch ne se kya hoga?” She sniffled. “Tumhare experience aur preferences thodi na chale jayenge.”

Vansh sighed. “Riddhima, you’re going to be the only woman I spend the rest of my nights with. All I care about is what  _ you _ like. What  _ you’re _ comfortable with.”

“What if you don’t like my body?” She asked with more tears falling out.

“I can say the same about myself. What if you don’t like my body? Shayad tumhe meri taange zyada lambi lage ya arms are too long and skinny. Or maybe you don’t like the fact that I don’t have six pack abs or huge biceps.” He pointed out. “But Riddhima, there’s no such thing as a perfect body. Jo mila hai vaisa hai. I know cosmetic aur plastic surgeries se kaafi kuch badal sakta hai but I’m not interested in that. Mujhe jo mila hai mein uss mein khush hoon.” He softly rubbed the corner of her cheek. “And I don’t want you to change either. Tum jaisi ho, mujhe  _ bahut  _ pasand ho.”

Riddhima’s lips quivered, and before she could break out another sob, she leaned forward to kiss him. Her hands gently touched the corner of his bearded chin, and he rested his hands against her waist.

When they parted, Vansh glanced down at the chest she had been trying to hide. His eyes widened in amazement. Vansh didn’t know why she was so scared. She looked absolutely beautiful. He gently put his hands on her breasts and she took in a sharp breath. They felt so incredibly soft against his palms. He swiped his thumbs over her nipples and within seconds they hardened. Seeing the transformation before his eyes aroused him even more. He leaned down and suckled one of her breasts. A heavy breath was released from Riddhima. Her head leaning back, one of her hands softly played with his hair. He swirled the tip of his tongue over her nipple and then sucked on it. When he released it from his mouth, he ran this thumb over the wet surface. He turned to her other breast and showed it the same attention. Vansh continued to massage her free breast, not wishing to part with any part of her.

His affections became more persistent and Riddhima fell back to the bed. He swung his legs over her and released his mouth to look at Riddhima. Cupping her breasts, he squeezed them and brushed his thumbs over her nipples. He leaned down to kiss her, and Riddhima returned it with a pleased smile.

“How are you feeling?”

Riddhima nodded with that same happy smile. “Wonderful.”

Vansh smiled back. She gently played with the hairs on the side of his head.

“You don’t have to worry. You look absolutely gorgeous.” To support his point, he squeezed her breasts again.

Riddhima looked the other way with a soft blush coating her cheeks.

“Are you okay with going further?”

There was a slight apprehension in her eyes when she answered, “I’m not sure.”

Vansh kissed her. “That’s okay. We’ll just take it one step at a time. Hmm?”

Riddhima nodded.

“Should I turn the lights off?”

Riddhima looked around the room, and nodded once more.

“I’ll be right back.” Vansh told her, giving her another kiss.

He got off the bed, and turned off the lights. When he turned back around, he was once more left in utter amazement. The room was still illuminated by the numerous scented candles but it was Riddhima who was taking his breath away by her radiance. 

Riddhima’s his wife. He knew this. Heck, he’s the one who enforced the circumstances so that this would be possible. Yet, seeing her laying in bed, half naked and waiting expectantly for him, it put things into a completely different perspective.  _She’s his wife_ .

His eyes glistening, he leaned over her and interlocked their fingers.

When she lifted her chin to silently ask what’s wrong, he kissed her hands and told her, “You’re my wife.”

Her eyes too watered, and she smiled softly at him. “And you’re my husband.”

She extended both hands and he leaned into her embrace, once again kissing her. It no longer mattered to Vansh if they didn’t have sex that night. He knew whatever they end up doing, it wouldn’t take away from the intimacy or bond they were carefully developing. The trust they were placing in each other, the hopes and dreams they were both sharing - that’s what mattered the most.

He slid his hands behind her back and pulled her up towards his chest. Her arms came to loop around his neck and deepened the kiss.

This is all that mattered.


End file.
